Rainha Cigana
by VividBlues
Summary: Tradução da minha songfic Gypsy Queen, que é uma resposta a um desafio da comunidade YoruSoi do BA.


A.N.: Eu achei que era meio injusto escrever só em inglês se minha língua nativa na verdade é o português, então resolvi traduzir minha primeira fic. Deu mais trabalho do que eu pensava, espero que vocês gostem. Esta é uma songfic para a música Black Magic Woman/Gypsy Queen, do Santana, e acho que eu não preciso dizer que eu não possuo nem a música, nem Bleach, nem nada. Agradeço ao pessoal da comunidade YoruSoi do Bleach Asylum, especialmente ao SoldierG65434-2, que lançou o desafio de escrever uma fic baseada nesta música.

* * *

Rainha Cigana

Estava escuro, devido às fracas luzes ambientes. Uma música estranha permeava o ar, suavemente, sutilmente tentando enganar os sentidos, fazendo-os esquecer todos os problemas da vida. O local estava cheio de pessoas falando em tom baixo, rindo em tom baixo, relaxando pela primeira vez após um longo tempo. Combinando tudo, havia uma certa preguiça no ar que era quebrada por uma única pessoa. Essa pessoa era uma mulher bela, de olhos dourados e longos cabelos escuros, que ia de mesa em mesa cumprimentando todas as pessoas de que sentira falta durante o longo tempo em que estivera ausente. E durante a jornada desta mulher, um certo par de olhos cinza nunca a deixaram só.

"Uma bela flor certamente deve espalhar seu perfume encantador para que todos possam desfrutar da suave alegria que ela traz."

Soifon ergueu o olhar subitamente e encarou Shunsui Kyouraku, capitão da oitava divisão. Ela não fazia a menor idéia do que ele estava fazendo em sua mesa. Mais do que isso; ela mal sabia o que ela mesma estava fazendo lá.

Aparentemente o sotaicho pensava ser importante haver alguma espécie de celebração depois das batalhas vencidas, e de alguma forma ficou para seus mais antigos pupilos a organização de tal evento. Todos os oficiais foram convidados, e para os capitães, a presen a era quase obrigatória. E foi assim que Soifon se encontrou em uma mesa de um estabelecimento mal-iluminado na companhia de um colega, já um pouco ébrio, capitão.

"Mas eu só gostaria de que esta flor exótica finalmente viesse em minha direção. Pelo tempo em que não a temos visto, ela ainda é bem conhecida e amada."

Soifon apenas olhava, sob a impressão de que o capitão mais velho estava de alguma forma debochando dela. Um segundo depois ela descartou essa idéia, já que sua lealdade demandava uma resposta a essas declarações impertinentes.

"Uma pessoa como Shihouin Yoruichi-sama nunca pode ser esquecida, nem mesmo depois de mil anos, e esse deve ser o tempo necessário para nascer na Sociedade de Almas alguém com poder e elegância semelhantes. Assim, a presença de Yoruichi-sama deve ser desfrutada apenas por aqueles a quem ela julgar apropriados" - e você certamente não é, completou mentalmente. "E nem eu, aparentemente...", pensou de novo.

"Sempre tão séria, Soifon-taicho. Numa noite como esta, todos deveriam conversar, beber e estar alegres. Aqui, beba saquê comigo enquanto admiramos de longe esta festa agradável."

Ela não sabia o que estava fazendo lá, o que ele estava fazendo lá, por que ele tinha feito tal oferta, ou ainda, por que Yoruichi-sama ainda não tinha trocado uma única palavra com ela naquela noite. Para adicionar mais um fato que ela não entendia à lista, ela se serviu de uma dose do saquê, vagarosamente, mas sem hesitação. "Acho que pelo menos isso deve me ajudar a suportar esta noite", ela pensou enquanto erguia o copo para o brinde de seu companheiro.

"A tempos de paz"

"A tempos de paz", ela repetiu em voz baixa e bebeu.

"Esta com certeza é uma festa agradável. Olhe só todas essas belas flores decorando o ambiente, movendo-se ao som desta suave melodia..."

Soifon não ouviu uma palavra do que o capitão disse. Estava voltada para a localização de seu alvo mais uma vez, após sua curta distração. E estava tendo uma difuculdade inesperada nessa tarefa; certamente não era efeito do saquê, tão rapidamente? Ah, não, lá estava ela. Encantadora como sempre, como Shunsui Kyouraku dissera.

"Mas a beleza algumas vezes pode ser cruel quando se é um homem bebendo num canto, ignorado por ela enquanto o tempo passa" ele disse mais uma vez, servindo-lhe uma nova dose.

Soifon continuou a ignorá-lo, alcançando reflexamente o copo. Ela não sabia por quê, mas a atmosfera do lugar estava começando a afetá-la. A música, que antes apenas chamara sua atenção por suas características estrangeiras, agora parecia tentar transmitir um sentimento que ela não compreendia completamente, e enquanto isso ela assistia sua antiga mestra rindo junto a oficiais de baixa patente da segunda divisão.

Por um segundo pareceu-lhe que Yoruichi-sama ia voltar-se em sua direção, e ela rapidamente serviu-se de uma dose na falta de outra ação que disfarçasse sua espionagem. Ela nem chegou a notar que seu parceiro na bebida havia sido arrastado por sua rígida fukutaicho, que ia dizendo algo a respeito do gerenciamento da festa. Quando olhou de novo, percebeu que seu alvo se movia para longe novamente, com passos sedutoramente vagarosos.

Soifon estava ficando impaciente. Algo a provocava a tomar uma atitude, e ela se levantou, achando que tal atitude deveria ser ir embora para o silêncio de seu quarto. Mas ela parou onde estava, sabendo que de modo algum haveria de deixar Yoruichi-sama daquele jeito. As pessoas em algumas das mesas mais próximas a olharam após seu movimento súbito, apesar da furtividade que sempre permeava seus gestos. Ela não desperdiçou nenhum olhar frio contra eles, porém, pois naquele momento, Shihouin Yoruichi olhou para ela.

Assim como ela já não sabia a quantidade de álcool que havia bebido no curto espaço de tempo em que estas coisas aconteceram, ela não poderia ter calculado os segundos em que ficaram simplesmente paradas olhando-se mutuamente nos olhos. De alguma forma ela percebeu que ainda estava com a mesma expressão de desgosto que formara quando tinha pensado em ir embora. Em resposta, a boca de Yoruichi se moveu para formar um pequeno sorriso, uma versão menor daquele que sempre fazia seu coração bater mais depressa. Isto apenas fez com que uma expressão intensa aparecesse em seus olhos, o que, por sua vez, fez Yoruichi parar de dar qualquer passo em sua direção. Encararam-se novamente.

Soifon simplesmente não podia mais pensar direito. Muitos pensamentos emergiram em sua mente, e a maior parte deles apontava a direção que ela deveria seguir: para perto de Yoruichi. Então ela se moveu, progressivamente, sem perceber uma vez mais que outras pessoas começavam a olhar. Alguns de seus pensamentos apontavam a expressão estranha que a outra mulher tinha nos olhos. Ela não achava que conseguiria algum dia decifrá-la, então concentrou-se em seus outros pensamentos. Aqueles que diziam para tomar cuidado com sua postura, com seus movimentos, com nunca perder o contato visual, ou seu alvo poderia escapar.

Ela não escaparia dessa vez. A tensão aumentava conforme se aproximava, e por um segundo achou que os olhos de Yoruichi na verdade pareciam inseguros, surpreendidos. Isso precipitou seu último movimento; com sua mão, alcançou a face da mulher.

"Boa-noite, Yoruichi-sama", disse, claramente, ainda que em tom baixo, e, finalmente encerrando a intensidade daquela troca de olhares, beijou-lhe os lábios, chocando a espantada audiência.

* * *

Letra:

**Got a black magic woman **  
_(Tenho uma mulher de magia negra)_  
**Got a black magic woman  
I've got a black magic woman,**  
_(Eu tenho uma mulher de magia negra)_  
**Got me so blind I can't see **  
_(Deixou-me tão cego que não posso ver)_  
**That she's a black magic woman, **  
_(Que ela uma mulher de magia negra)_  
**She's trying to make a devil out of me **  
_(Ela está tentando transformar-me num demônio)_

**Don't turn your back on me, baby **  
_(Não me vire as costas, baby)_  
**Don't turn your back on me, baby **  
**Yes, don't turn your back on me, baby **  
_(Sim, não me vire as costas, baby)_  
**Stop messing 'round with your tricks **  
_(Pare de brincar por aí com seus truques)_  
**Don't turn your back on me, baby,**  
**You just might pick up my magic sticks **  
_(Você pode acabar pegando minhas varinhas mágicas)_

**Got your spell on me, baby **  
_(Deixou seu feitiço em mim, baby)_  
**Got your spell on me, baby **  
**Yes, you got your spell on me, baby,**  
_(Sim, você deixou seu feitiço em mim, baby)_  
**Turning my heart into stone**  
_(Transformando em pedra meu coração)_  
**I need you so bad, magic woman,**  
_(Eu preciso tanto de você, mulher mágica)_  
**I can't leave you alone **  
_(Eu não posso deixá-la sozinha)_


End file.
